The research goals for the coming year are as follows: 1) To continue the studying of suppressor and helper function of malignant cells from patients with leukemia and lymphoma. These suppressor and helper tests will be done in all cases of T-cell malignancy and in selected cases of B- and "null" cell lymphomas and leukemias. If the number of cells permits the evaluation will comprise both Ig's production in vitro by PWM-stimulated co-cultures of malignant and normal lymphocytes and the 3H-incorporation after stimulation with various mitogens. 2) To further surface markers study of malignant cells from patients with newly diagnosed malignant lymphomas. The phenotype of neoplastic cells will be correlated with the number of glucocorticoid receptors and the response to treatment. Our paper submitted for publication indicates, for the first time, the correlation between the expression of surface markers and the response to generally accepted treatment as well as the duration of remission in adult non-Hodgkin's malignant lymphomas. We hope to identify those patients who do not respond well to current therapy and for whom new therapeutic approaches are indicated.